Her Hospital Bed (Sad Eremika Story)
by Ackerguurl
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman got into a bad car crash when she was 15, which led to her having a broken leg, fractured ribs, and the worst of all...amnesia. She doesn't remember her parents who died in the accident, or her closest friends. But one day Eren Jaeger volunteered to help some of the patients in the hospital, and when he meets Mikasa they become friends..or maybe even more than that


"There you go sweety, you're doing great" Mikasa's mother said as Mikasa turned to the left. Her mom and dad where teaching her how to drive, her dad was next to her while her mom was in the back seat. "Okay, I think I taught you the basics, do you need anymore help?" Mikasa's father asked as Mikasa kept her eyes on the road.

"No dad...I can handle it" Mikasa told him as she kept driving. There was a red light up ahead so she stepped on the brake hard, making her body fall back a bit. "Don't press the brake to hard, dear" Her mother told her as Mikasa started to get a bit nervous.

Minutes passed as Mikasa picked up her earbud and put it in her left ear. "Mikasa put the earbud down...it's a distraction" Her father told her. "I'll be fine dad...trust me" Mikasa assured him as her father sighed. "Dear, just listen to your father"

Mikasa sighed. "I'll be fine mom, don't worry" Mikasa said as she put the other earbud in.

They where only a few minutes away from home until Mikasa's mom and dad heard a sudden honking sound. Akane, Mikasa's mother looked out the window to see a big truck coming there way, as her eyes widened. "Mikasa dear, watch out!" Her mother yelled but Mikasa couldn't hear her because she had her earbuds in. "Mikasa!" Her father cried out as he started to shake Mikasa in order to get her attention. Mikasa turned her head to see a truck only inches away from there car, her heart sunk as she tried her best to move out the way...

 _But it was to late..._

The big truck slammed into there car as Mikasa got thrown around like a ragdoll, her whole body flew out of the car as she hit the ground hard, all she heard was loud screams and other cars crashing. There was blood everywhere, and her parents where know where to be found.

Shards of glass where in Mikasa's legs and stomach, her head got hit on the ground so hard that it started to bleed and one of her legs got crushed. Her body felt numb, she couldn't move anything.

Mikasa heard the sound of an ambulance, as she closed her eyes...a puddle of blood started to appear under her limp body.

 _Beep...beep...beep_

Mikasa slowly opened her eyes, as she looked at the hospital ceiling. She was hooked up to a heart monitor. Every breath she took made her feel a sharp and uncomfortable pain in her ribs, as she winced in pain. She slowly turned her head left and right to look around the room, she was hooked up to a lot of tubes and wires and her stomach had bandages around them, while her right leg was in a cast.

Mikasa took a slow breathe as she closed her eyes. "Where am i?" She thought to herself as someone opened the door to her room, as Mikasa opened her eyes again. "You're finally awake!" A doctor said as she checked Mikasa's heart rate. "How do you feel?," The asked as she sat next to Mikasa.

"My body feels...numb, but what happened to me?" Mikasa asked a bit confused as the doctors eyes softened. "You where in a really bad car crash...and...well...your parents didn't make it" The doctor told Mikasa as she looked at her broken leg.

"My parents...?" Mikasa asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Yes...I'm so sorry dear.." The doctor told Mikasa. Mikasa stood still tyring to remember and process everything, but it was no use. She couldn't remember anything. "Are you alright Mikasa?" The doctor asked, worried. "I'm just tyring to remember everything, but I can't...it's giving me a bit of a headache" Mikasa stated as she held her head.

"Oh no...d-dont tell me she has amnesia" The doctor said to herself as she held Mikasa's hand. "Do you know your name?" The doctor asked Mikasa as Mikasa looked down, confused.

"Um...I..I don't remember"

The doctors heart sunk. "Your name is Mikasa Ackerman and your 15 years old"

"O-Oh" Mikasa responded. "And my name is Petra Ral" The doctor said as she gave Mikasa a warm smile.

"Mikasa!" Someone was heard yelling down the hall as they opened the door. "Omg you're alive!" I girl with brown hair said as she walked towards Mikasa's hospital bed. "I'm glad your okay" Sasha said as she teared up a bit.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mikasa asked as Sasha's eyes widened. "Y-You don't remember me?" Sasha asked as Mikasa shook her head no. "Come on Mikasa! You have to remember me!...l-look I'll show you a picture we took at school" Sasha said as she pulled out a picture of her and Mikasa.

Mikasa took the picture and stared at it blankly. "Now do you remember me?" Sasha said hoping that she did.

"No..." Mikasa told Sasha simply as she started to tear up more. "Were you my friend or something?" Asked Mikasa as Sasha tried her best not to cry.

"Yes! We were best friends! We've been friends for years!" Sasha told Mikasa as she closed her eyes. Sasha couldn't believe that one of her bestest friends didn't remember her. Sasha took one last look at Mikasa, who was asleep, holding the picture Sasha gave her. Petra walked towards Sasha and put her hands on her shoulders. "She needs her rest..."

"Y-Yeah...right..." Sasha said as she quietly left the room.

Mikasa was fast asleep. Petra put a snack on a nightstand so that she wouldn't be hungry when she wakes up. She was about to leave the room until...

Petra sighed deeply. "I hope you get your memories back...your friends are going to miss you..." Petra said as she left the room.


End file.
